This invention relates to a permeable stretched film having excellent tensile strength, appearance, suitability (drape and handle or feeling) and tear resistance.
Permeable films having voids formed by stretching, monoaxially or biaxially, films comprising an olefin type resin and an inorganic filler are known, However, when these films are made thin with a low draw ratio, the film becomes non-uniform and unevenness due to local necking occurs, considerably impairing the commercial value of the film. Therefore, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 18435/1987, a composition to which a conventionally known third component as an additive is added has been proposed, and films using this composition have begun to be used for hygienic materials such as disposable diapers.
Although such a resin composition is effective for canceling the above drawbacks, it has a drawback of poor stretchability at the time of molding and tear strength in the case where a film is made thin.